Quelled Fantasies
by ronko45
Summary: Misaki loses her memories and Hei helps her get them back. HeiYin in the end...


DTB Story –gots to remind people what they are reading…–

I added in a little HeiYin, just for a a bit of something different :)

I own nothing in DTB.

Quelled Fantasy

-X-

Kirihara Misaki ran after the man in the heavy rain. Her footing was slippery as she chased after him through the alleyways. She continued and continued, following him until they hit a dead end. He was no longer there, but she knew he was… somewhere.

Up above, watching from the rooftop sat a masked man. The contractor the cop was chasing was to be apprehended by him, but of course like always, Kirihara got in the way. He continued to watch until he went for the man himself, but that wasn't before he heard a scream. Misaki was ready for the man, gun in hand. The bullet flew from the barrel, through the drops of water, and she knew she heard it collide with flesh, but he wasn't down, no, far from it.

EJ259 walked up closer to her and grabbed her throat. His hands maintained their place as his body illuminated blue. The cop fell to floor unconscious, as a blade revealed itself from the surrounding darkness. The contractor gasped when he saw the mask on the man, elucidated only by a little moonlight.

"Black Reaper!" The reaper said nothing as he started to attack. Before he could though, the contractor walked up to the blade and cut himself. His blood was freely flowing and when it dripped on the floor, the rain cleared it up, as if it hadn't fallen there in the first place. "My payment." The man ran, disappearing just like the blood and the rain.

BK201, also known as Hei, heard the officer stirring. He walked up to her. Her hair was sticking to her face and her eyes, as they opened, looked lifeless. When their eyes met, he was expecting the usual. She pulls out a gun, and threatens him, while he runs into the darkness. Not this time. Upon sight, Kirihara grabbed onto him. Hei's eyes grew wide because never before had he seen her so helpless. He knew something was wrong and this premonition was made true when he heard her next words.

"What's going on?" She looked at him again. "Where am I?" Hei sighed deeply thinking what he was going to do. She had amnesia and he just couldn't leave her out here on her own. More footsteps were making their way to the duo and for some reason, even though he knew it was her subordinates looking for her, he took her in hand and swung into the night.

Hei had just reached his apartment building. It was bare due to the fact that an assassin had to always be on the run, especially from a cop like her. He entered and set the woman on the floor and went to give her some dry clothes. "Here." Kirihara looked at them and then at him.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Change into them."

"Why, so then you can see me naked and have your way with me?" Kirihara threw them onto the floor and crossed her arms on her chest. Hei didn't think it was funny and dropped to her level; she flinched.

"Just change so you don't get sick." Misaki looked at the man. She knew how she looked; she looked good. She had curves, and a nice face to boot. If she wanted to dress up, even a little, she could have any guy she pleased. Even her friend, who is just as pretty as she, knew what Misaki was working with… But now here she was, in this man's house, all wet, and he wouldn't even give her a second glance… and that made her smile.

Kirihara got up and made her way to the bathroom. She slipped off her wet clothes that consisted of a suit jacket, a shirt, and matching pants. She donned the man's shirt, that only made it down half her thighs, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her glasses were wet with rain, and her hair was dripping onto the new white shirt. She let it loose and then exited the lavatory.

"Umm…" Hei looked to her; he walked out with a girl tailing behind him. Misaki blushed. "Why am I here exactly? And who are you?" Hei looked at the amnesiac and put down a plate of food on the table.

"I…" Hei considered his options; he had the only woman, who had ever got in his way so many times, in his house. She was a nuisance to him, and what's worse, was that she was good at her job. If he got her onto his side, he would do so much better in all of his jobs. He continued to ponder. Would he be able to put her through a life of running? Can he actually put her life in danger? He looked at her picking at the meal before her and he sighed as he sat down. "…you have amnesia. I was just trying to help you get your memory back."

"Amnesia? How? Who are you, and how can I trust you?" 'Still the same old Kirihara,' thought Hei.

"My name is Li, and you can trust me."

"How do I know that?" He smiled and he continued to eat. They all ate silently, Hei, Kirihara, and the blind girl named Yin. After the meal, Hei showed Kirihara to her bed. "Um Li… thank you… for taking care of me." She got into the bed and went to sleep.

"Hei." Hei sat down next to Yin. "Is she going to be here long?"

"I don't know." Yin slipped in behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist, digging her face in his hair.

Misaki Kirihara woke up to the lull of the other residents starting their cars. It was hardly daylight and Misaki was groggy. She didn't know why she was up, but she felt like she was used to it. 'Must be what Li was talking about, my amnesia.' Her feet slapped the cold wood floor as she made her way to the bathroom. She completely disregarded the silent buzz of the overhead shower hitting the ceramic tub and the shadow moving on the curtain. She relieved herself and started undressing.

Hei was also lost in thought. He and Yin had been together since a couple of months ago. Things were good between them and he was actually happy with her, even though she was a doll. She did her best to show her emotion, and he loved her, he knew that. He had always been attracted to Kirihara, he's not going to lie; she did look good, but he knew how he stood with Yin. When he saw how vulnerable Misaki was when her memory was taken, he felt something grow inside of him. He felt something for the woman now and that was made clear or more noticeable, when he went to sleep with Yin the night before… something just felt off to him.

Neither of the two noticed one another in the bathroom. Hei was in the process of scrubbing himself and Kirihara decided to take herself a shower, still somehow oblivious to the man inside when her undressed self pulled the curtain back.

Obviously one would try to hide themselves when in that situation, but not these two. Hei stood staring, bar of soap in his hands, at the lady naked in front of him. Kirihara too, stared at the man. She looked from his highly defined collar bones, down to his toned muscles, and even father down for just a mere twenty seconds, before what she was looking at grew a couple of inches. She blushed and turned away. Not that it was any good for the man, but still, he rinsed whatever he had to and walked swiftly away from her. In the corner of the hallway, outside of the bathroom, Hei could see Yin's specter. Whenever it got there, he didn't know, but he knew that deep inside, Yin could be jealous, or her specter itself could be. He walked into their room and got ready for what he knew would be a long day.

Hei knew that bringing Yin would be too conspicuous, so she was assigned to her usual post, even in the dead of the night. First though, he had to make sure that Kirihara's squad wouldn't come looking for her. He called the office and told her what to say.

"Why do I have to say this?"

"You don't want to get in trouble for missing work right?" She nodded and took the phone.

"Um hello?" On the other side of the phone, Saito was sighing with relief.

"Where were you? We were so worried!" Misaki looked to Hei and he nodded.

"Um, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going on vacation for a while… and I'll be back… I don't when. Say hi to everybody." She hung up.

"Now let's go. We have some work to do."

The Black Reaper and the woman traveled under the cover of night into yet another alley. Hei stopped and walked up to a black cat sitting on a dumpster. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes I did. He actually hangs out twenty minutes west from here…" Mao looked at the officer and then back at Hei. "Are you sure she's not going to be a problem?" Hei said nothing, and as he started walking away, Mao yelled, "You always make things interesting!"

"Who was that cat? And how come he could talk?"

"Shh." They had walked in the direction Mao told them and they were now outside the building. "Just stay here, wait in the shadows until I come back out." Hei went in and left Kirihara by herself.

Kirihara looked up into the sky and felt a wave of nostalgia hit her when she saw the fake stars. She sat down and tried to think of the feeling, tried to figure out why she felt this way. She saw herself on a roof, and she felt she was next to someone, but she couldn't see their face. The vision went away and left her thinking.

Hei stalked around the corner and continued about the whole building. He saw only dark stillness as he made his way back outside. The cop sat still as she heard a clattering come from behind her. It felt menacing and even in the darkness of the night his shadow shrouded her. The man laughed.

Kirihara stood up and looked at him. She had no idea who he was yet she knew that she needed to get away from him. Something kept her in place though, like she had a mission to stop him from causing harm. "I see you are still alive? So Black Reaper did help you… how unusual…" He moved toward her and he was glowing blue.

"How are you…? Do you know me?" He was just feet away from the woman who was already in a fighting stance, trying to hold her ground, when Hei jumped out from the top window.

"Get away from her!" EJ looked around and got away, knowing exactly why they were here. He didn't want to give them that satisfaction, so he split, Hei not moving one step further as he ran. In the corner, Hei saw the specter float away from him and that's when he got angry. "Are you okay?" Kirihara nodded silently, and they went on walking. "You hungry?"

The duo entered the restaurant and ordered their food. As it was placed in front of them, Kirihara asked Hei some questions. "Do you know me?" She watched his face for an answer. "Why would you help me?"

"I do know you…"

"Well, I saw this vision play; I think it was a memory. I was on a roof, looking at the stars. I saw myself sitting there and I felt someone was next to me… do you know who or what that was about?"

Hei knew what she was talking about because it had in fact been him on that roof with her. "No, I don't… anything else you want to know?" he replied.

"How did I become an amnesiac?" Hei thought about it for a while… would telling her the truth really hurt him in the long run? He thought not and told her so.

"You were attacked by a contractor who messed with memories."

"What did I do for a living that made me get attacked?"

"You worked for me."

"Really? Then why did I call that office?"

"Because that's your other job. We would go and do odd jobs, and speaking of which, we need to get you equipped and then we're going to be off."

"One more thing Li…" He looked up at her as he finished the last of his bowl.

"Why does that name 'Black Reaper' make me feel like I've lost something… and why did that man call you that?" Hei walked out the door with Misaki following and neither of them saying a word.

Hei was in the alleyway, Kirihara standing right next to him, staring at the man across from them. The man too was a contractor, and he was staring at Misaki with hatred. She was known around the contractor world, and he didn't appreciate her being around. "What is she doing here? You know she can put us away."

"She won't be a problem anymore. Now, do you have the stuff I need?" The man rummaged through the crate and produced three guns and a bulletproof jacket.

"Here you go." Hei paid him and gave all the items to Kirihara.

"Here put these on. Tomorrow we'll go after EJ okay."

"EJ," asked Kirihara, "who's that?"

"The contractor…"

When they arrived home, it was really late at night and Kirihara went to lie down. She wanted to find her memories, but she enjoyed staying with Li. She was starting to like him more and more. As she turned around, she heard a door slam and then some yelling. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"I don't like her Hei."

"It doesn't mean you can watch her die." Yin stayed quiet, walked away from Hei, and lie down on the bed. Kirihara heard silence once again and felt bad that she was the one to have caused the trouble between them.

Kirihara woke and felt the same tension in the air as when she went to sleep the night before. She went down to the kitchen and found Hei and Yin sitting down eating breakfast in silence. Once she had gotten her food, and was about to eat it, Hei pulled her up and told her to lets go. They walked out of the house with Yin staring down at her food.

Kirihara tried to talk to Hei about last night, but he wouldn't listen to her. At one of their jobs, they were to deliver a package to a specific client. Hei got so caught up in his own internal turmoil that he almost let it slip away in another's hand. Kirihara figured if they wanted to go through the rest of the day with no problem, Hei would have to talk to her.

"Hey," she yelled standing in front of him as they were walking back from another job. "Whatever problems you have, I'm sorry. I know it's because of me that you and Yin are fighting."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Please, Hei; I'm not an idiot. I know it has everything to do with me." Hei looked at the woman with eyes full of contempt.

"Just drop it and let's go."

They arrived at the house only minutes later and Hei decided to leave. "I better find her alive and in the same condition as I left her. I'll be back soon," he said to Yin before leaving out the door. Misaki was in her room. She knew Hei was having trouble because they were fighting, her and Yin, and she wanted to make it right. She crept into Yin's room, and confronted her.

"Look, I didn't mean to come between you and Li. If anything, I'll leave, but please… stop being mad at him. It's affecting how he works, and he will get hurt because of it."

"…" Yin continued to stay speechless as Misaki talked.

"If I could find the contractor by myself, I'd leave Li out of it. He's already done so much for me already…"

"He's at the docks."

"What?" said Kirihara, unable to comprehend that Yin was helping her.

"EJ. He's at the docks."

"Thank you Yin. Tell Li thank you too." Kirihara left, gathering all needed material as she headed out to the docks to get her memories back.

Yin started feeling bad ever since Misaki walked out the door. She wasn't at her peak, and that meant that she wasn't able to defeat EJ no matter how she wanted to. Yin got up. Hei would kill her if anything had happened to Misaki, and she was starting to see just how much he cared for her. Putting all her hatred aside, Yin hurried out the door. She wasn't going to save Misaki because she knew it'd be the right thing to do, but because she couldn't stand Hei being mad at her.

Hei arrived back at the house baffled about what to do. He had snapped at Kirihara mostly because he didn't want to admit to himself that she was in fact the reason that he and Yin were fighting. Everything had been going well for the two of them up until he started noticing Kirihara for more than just a nuisance of an officer. He walked into the house ready to gather her for their mission. He had already located EJ and when Misaki was no where to be seen, his thought was that Yin had killed her.

"Yin" he yelled running to the room only to find that she was also gone. He growled and slammed his fist on the bed. "Where are they?" he said before heading off into the breezeless night in a blind search.

The ship was stock full of merchandise that would sell well over a thousand dollars per item, and since there was a ship full, that was a lot of money. EJ259 watched as the boat pulled onto the dock and then he made his move. He attacked the shippers, throwing them into the ocean when he was done with them. Just as he was about to unwrap one of his well deserved 'gifts', he heard a familiar voice.

"Stop right there EJ."

"Kirihara. What brings you here? Your bodyguard not here today?"

"Shut up. I need for you to give me my memories back."

"I don't think so doll face," he said jumping off and facing her, "I won't unless I'm dead or unless I choose to, but guess which I'm going to pick." Her gun pointed closer to him. "Right choice, but only if you can kill me."

One shot fired into the air followed by another. EJ was already out of sight. He loved the thrill of the chase, and he wasn't going to kill the cop any time soon. Once her knight joined the party, though, that'd be another story. EJ circled Kirihara as she followed his every move. She was rapidly losing space as EJ approached closer. She took a step back, only feet away from the edge of the port. She looked back.

"Looks like this is it." His fist went up into the air, coming down straight to her gut. As she backed up from the recoil, she saw him pull out his gun. "Play time's over. Time for you to die." His gun clicked, and all time slowed as the bullet flew toward her. "What the…?" said EJ and Kirihara opened her eyes. Yin was standing in front of her, clutching her shoulder.

"Yin… what are you…?"

"Hei would be mad if you died." Kirihara gained whatever strength she needed and pulled the injured Yin away.

"We have to get you out of here."

"Just wait until Hei gets here. He'll know what to do." Kirihara looked behind her and saw EJ just standing there, but eventually he was going to go after them. She dragged Yin over to a couple of tied down boats.

"Wait here, I'll keep him away from you." The officer ran back down and edged behind a barrel. She saw EJ walking toward the direction she had just come from. She had to find a way to stop him so that Yin could be safe. She looked up at the sky and wished that Hei could be here. Kirihara rounded the barrel and came out on the other side; she walked to EJ inching him closer to the edge of the docks, close to the water. She was about to take one more step before she heard a shot go off, but it was directed toward the sky.

EJ's hand had pulled again for a second shot, aiming for the white mask that was particular to Black Reaper. Hei came down, wire retracting back inside of his belt. He stood in front of Kirihara, protecting her. "Hei!" she cried out, and she quickly told him about Yin, but he didn't move.

"I know, Yin called me here. I know she's alright."

"So the knight comes after all… I was wondering when you'd show up." EJ had himself in a fighting stance, ready to attack the reaper once again.

"If you come at me, I will kill you." The contractor took the admonition as if it were just an empty threat, as he attacked Hei for the last and final time. He ran forward. Hei had already detected that EJ was close to the edge. Kirihara looked at him and they both came to the same conclusion. She ran up to EJ and shot her gun at him causing him to take a few steps back. Hei from behind Kirihara, threw his blade and the officer pushed EJ into the gently wading water.

EJ, surprised at first, took a couple of salty gulps and was coughing the rest up. He still hadn't realized that the blade was touching him, but not that it would matter. Hei looked at him and with a masked scowl, he electrocuted the contractor. The seawater glowed brightly as the blue electrical currents ran through it. EJ's screams were shrouded as a ferry boat tooted its horn and rode off into the dark night. EJ's dead eyes looked up at the two standing over him, and he sunk slowly into the black water, air bubbles bubbling in his wake, erasing all evidence of his existence from the world.

Misaki dropped down as a major migraine commenced. She clutched her head and silently suppressed the pain as her memory came flooding back into its rightful place. Hei had already walked back to Yin and was getting ready to leave the officer. He looked back and saw her holding her gun out, pointing it at him. "BK201…" Hei didn't know if she remembered everything that had happened, but whatever, she was back to her old self. He smiled behind his masked and scooped Yin up. One shot followed him as he swung into the air; Kirihara followed but not really that far out. Kirihara walked out to her blue Porsche and entered it, dropping her head onto the steering wheel.

Yin was set onto the bed and bandaged, feeling way better, now that she didn't have to deal with Kirihara. Hei sat down next to her on the bed. "Hei," Yin started after seeing that he wasn't going to say anything.

"Yin…" he said as he leaned in and kissed her, "don't worry about it." He left the room, leaving Yin as happy as she can possibly be.

Kirihara remembered everything that had happened while she was with Hei as she drove home. She remembered the hideouts, and also everything that had gone on between her and Yin, and Hei, and all the conversations they all had. She missed it, but she knew her decision was best for all involved. She chose to let Hei go because she knew how Yin felt. She had already put a strain on their relationship, but mostly because the more problems he had to deal with, the worse he would do when he did his jobs and she didn't want him to be dying for a reason like that. She arrived home and entered her dark and lonely house. Lying on the bed, she knew that the experiences she just experienced, and the feelings she felt will now and forever just be a fantasy residing in the back of one's own mind…

-X-

A/N: Hola! This one was written relatively fast… no I'm kidding it took a while to finish this one, and I'm glad that you have taken the time to finish reading the story, and then time to read this little section here, where I believe I am rambling now… sorry! Anyways, hope you enjoyed… oh and I know, but I had to put Yin with Hei this time. I wanted something different, since I always write about HeiKirihara. One more thing… is it just me or is the ending… questionable? IDK but I like it!


End file.
